Pure Immortality
by Stella Purple
Summary: A vampire attends Hogwarts, only no one knows about it. The White Devil, her race called her. She befriends everyone. She manipulates anyone. She controls everything. There will be dead bodies countdowns... Lethal magic spells... Blood drives that deprave to craziness... An a destruction along the way. Then, there is the Tri-Wizard Competition, and her cover is going to be blown.
1. The Sorcerer's Stone

**Pure Immortality**

_Let The Magic Begin._

**Chapter One:**

**The Sorcerer's Stone**

She takes small steps into the old castle that she knows very well about, just like how she used to around five decades ago. This time though, in a rather futuristic area for this dimension, along with companies of small, delicate creatures swirling around her feet and arms.

Amethyst looks up at the high mega castle of Hogwarts with a de ja vu gaze of an old soul from those young violet doe eyes, before going down to the white-as-snow fur ball in her cuddle. The dog is sleeping, and obviously yawning.

A small smile curves on her rosy lips, and then she looks at the adorable animals about her feet. There is a white slithering snake, a white groveling chameleon and a white creeping bat. The bat changes from crawling to flying on one of her shoulders, flapping its wings like cotton. Among all the whites, there is also a black cat, with eyes as red as the huge round pendant that is circling around her slim neck.

Her pale-milky white fingers rub the fur ball in her arms lovingly before she walks into the castle, along with the rest of the first years group that is already rushing ahead.

Her feet takes her through the small steps until she reaches the Great Hall, where every student already sited and almost every first years has been sorted into each of their houses.

One remains in a chair at the front, the Sorting Hat on top of his head. He has black hair and dark blue eyes, a pair of spectacles hiding them behind. Not even a whisper is being chanted while the Sorting Hat decides what to do with the boy, though only Amethyst can hear what it is saying to the boy.

"Hmm... Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, _oh yes_, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" the Sorting Hat wonders.

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin," the boy whispers as if they are a prayer of sort.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. Its all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No?" All the while the boy still whispers, "Not Slytherin... Anything but Slytherin." "Well, if you're sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!" the hat announces.

The silent is replaced by a sudden cheer, especially from the Gryffindor house. Young Harry Potter walks to his table with a bright smile on his face as the crowd cheers some more. After a minute, the cheers die down until Professor McGonagall reads the list on her hand again.

"Alright. Last but not least, Amethyst Proteria."

It is the time that every eyes turn to the girl that is standing near the door of the Great Hall. Her dark raven hair is cascading silkily on her shoulders covered robe, while her deep violet eyes are radiating violently beautiful at everyone and the chair that is placed in front.

She walks towards it along with her small littleparade, with whispers of good and envy tingling her ears along the way.

"So pretty..."

"What's with the familiars?"

"...Proteria? I think my grandfather mentioned that last name before..."

"Such a beautiful child..."

"...I mean, look at her. Why is she staring like that? Why-"

All of those whispers are being blocked away as she bears her attention to the old woman standing before her. She was once her classmate at almost fifty years ago, yet now the witch has more wringkles than Amethyst.

"Why so many familiars, dear? Didn't you read the rules? Each student only allowed for one familiar to bring, and you brought more than just one, as I can see," Professor McGonagall says to her when the girl reaches the stage, not recognizing her for even the slightest moment.

Amethyst only smiles at her, looking so innocent and adorable herself, just like when she first had her first sorting. "Yes, I am very aware of that, Professor McGonagall. But you see, I could not put myself into a decision of only choosing one familiar to bring. That is why I brought more than just one of them, since I could not let myself to abounded the others," she ends the sentence with a rather sad frown on her small friends, which gains sympathy from the professor right away.

"But dear, rules are rules. I can not simply ignore this just because you could not let yourself to abound the rest of the animals."

"Don't worry, Professor. I promise I will take very good care of them," Amethyst temps, one hand moving from the white fur ball in her embrace and puts a cross sign on her chest.

With that, the professor finally lets her stands up with a heavy sigh and makes a way for her. Amethyst puts the dog on the ground as she kneels on the floor. "I will be right back. Do not go anywhere," her voice is calming yet orderingto them. Then she steps into the stage and places herself on the sit with polite gestures ─ chin up, back straight, tights closed, and hands resting on her lap ─ the Sorting Hat followed on her small crown.

"_Ah_, I see. Everyone has the first of everything. But I know for sure that this is not the first time that you are here. Right, Miss Proteria? Or is it even your real name? But I wonder. Why would a none-wizard even attend Hogwarts for not only for once, but twice the time?" the hat mumbles lowly so that only she can hear him talking.

"Indeed you are right, Mr. Sorting Hat. So, where will you place me?" she replies with the same low tone, an innocent smile playing on her lips out of excitement as everyone watches her.

"Yet again, you are the first, the one and only who ever addressed me as a 'Mr.', since everyone else only call me by my name. As for where I shall put you, why do you even need to ask?" Then with a louder voice, the Sorting Hat announces, "Of course you are best will be in... SLYTHERIN!"

The students cheers, although it is the loudest from the Slytherin table. She waltzes towards the table, not breaking the eye contact that she already has with the students that are sitting there. Her familiars are all following her footsteps obidiently.

"Hello." Amethyst elegantly pulls her robes and performs a bow, bending her short and small body slowly like how a noble must, before taking a sit herself.

Her familiars copy her movement, bowing to the Slytherin students, before taking sits near their mistress.

A welcoming smile is pressed on her lips, making it easier for her to gain new friends already as a few girls start to introduce themselves to her. A few boys her age ─ well, looks like their are in the same age as Amethyst is now ─ even wave and smile towards her directed, which she responds with a kind smile. Even a few older students are looking at her beautiful features gawkingly.

Sitting across from her is a boy with white platinum hair, combed tidily to the back of his skull. His silver eyes glancing at her features. Amethyst looks like a replica of a small angel. So it is no wonder that someone is looking at her direction.

For afar, Amethyst can hear a first year whispers to his friend.

"I know that I said there isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasnt in Slytherin, but that girl surely is not one of them. I mean, look at her. She certainly do not belong to those nasty Slytherins. It is like putting a dove among hungry bats," Ronald Weasley tells Harry Potter.

In an instant, she follows the source of the voice until her eyes rested on the two boys. They look rather stunned for a moment, before relaxing when she throws them a soft smile.

After the sorting ceremony finally finish, she can see Professor McGonagall dinging on a cup from the teachers' table at the front stage. "Your attention, please."

Dumbledore raises his hand. "Let the feast...begin." And then waves his hands towards the tables.

Food magically appears on all the tables, and the hall is filled with awe and chatter. Everyone digs into the food, except for Amethyst. When one of the boys asks her why she does not eat, she simply says to him that she is not hungry, and that she is still full. A few other students ask the same question a few minutes later as they eat, but she simply shakes her head politely. Although she does feed her familiars greatly.

After the feast finish, the students are being dismissed from the Great Hall and into their dorms. Perfect are assigned to show the first years of the direction of where their rooms are. The staircases are moving as well as the people inside the portraits that are hung in the wall near the place. The perfect of Slytherin for this year is a boy in his sixth year, named Nathan. He leads the crowd through the staircases, passing a few before ending up in the dungeon. That is when they ended up in front of a door with a portrait of an old man. The old man does not move, until he slightly fixes his fading gaze towards the perfect.

"Password?" he asks, simple and cold.

"Quartez amomaunt," the boy mumbles.

The old man bows slightly before opening the door, letting them in to the common room of Slytherin.

"Welcome to the Slytherin's common room. Boys, you will find your rooms down to the left. Girls, the same to your right. You will find your belongings already in your room," he explains to them, before retrieving back to his own room.

As the group scattered to two, Amethyst follows the girls to the right of yet another staircase. This time, a small spiral one. Though when they all enter their sharing room, Amethyst stops just before the door.

"Amethyst? What's wrong? You are not going to get inside?" Pilla Sycthen, her new found friend, asks her with concern.

"No. I think I will hang around the common room for a while before sleep. It is only nine pass three, after all. Still plenty of time before I need to go to bed," she replies with a smile to her other new friends, before steps up through the stairs, her familiars following.

Back in the common room, she finds a certain platinum head resting on one side of the couch. Amethyst walks towards him. His eyes are resting on the green burning flame in the fireplace, not noticing her presence at all until she stands right in front of her. That is when the boy shift his gaze at her feet, looking up through her body, neck and face, before resting his silver eyes on her deep violet ones.

"Yes?" Draco Malfoy does not expect his voice to come out as a hideous hiss when he acknowledges the girl's presence.

To be honest, she is much more beautiful than any other girl his age that he has ever seen. Not even girls older than her can be more gorgeous than the girl standing right in front of him. She has black silky hair, light skin, rosy lips, high cheekbones, and slim yet slightly curvy body. She moves as if she dances, and her eyes always show kindness.

He has eyed her ever since she walked pass his compartment. His eyes widen, almost not believing what he saw. There was a moment when she noticed his gaze as she walked by, and spared him a kind smile. She did not make a stop, though, her feet followed by crawling all sorts of familiars.

"Why are you alone in here?" she asks him. And bliss his soul, even her voice is ringing like an angel's. Draco is positive that if angels do exist, she must be one of them.

But of course, that can not be. This place, Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, is where magical beings study. So of course the girl standing in front of him, who he knows is named Amethyst Proteria, is nothing but a witch. The same kind, such as himself.

"I just need time alone," he mumbles, averting his gaze back to the green fire, which is now licking with silver, just like the colors of Slytherin.

"Nervous? You miss home? I can understand that. Being away from what you are familiar of is just so...new and unusual to the eyes. But it will get better, I can assure you," she says softly, placing herself on the cough to this right, her small parade of familiars following.

Young Draco's eyes turn to the small creatures on her feet, before asking, "Why do you bring so many familiars?"

"Because I fancy all of them," she simply answers, gesturing one of her familiars, which is a black cat, to jump on her lap. It obediently does as told through silent order and rest on her tights, its fur the same color as the robe she is wearing and almost invincible to Draco's eyes. "Let me introduce myself. I am Amethyst Proteria, and you must be Draco Malfoy." There is a slight surprise in his eyes as she acknowledges his name by herself. Perhaps she has heard of his name while in the sorting ceremony? Because he certainly has never met her before in his life. She then turns her eyes from him to the cat that she is striking with her slender finger. "This is Alto, my black cat. He has been with me the longest." Then she introduces her other familiars. "This is Jax, the wolf; Lynthre, the snake; Abex, the chameleon; and Junilen, the bat. They are all males."

Draco stares at each and every one of them, before returning his gaze on her. "Why do you have all of your pets to be male?"

"Because I do not wish for them to crossbreed. I will be staying in here for a while. Five is already a handful, moreover when they interact and have children of their own. Since I am also a child myself, it will be rather hard for me to keep them all in check while working on school assignment, don't you think?"

"...Right," he mumbles, then glance at the fire again. This time with a frown that he always put on like usual.

_Crossbreed_. The word is not very common to use, but Draco knows what it means. The school is full of them, he believes. Children resulted from marriage between wizards and muggles. He despises them, but he despises muggles and muggleborns the most. They do not deserve to know anything about this world. Magic and its knowledge should have belonged to only for the wizards, not the muggleborns. They are not even worthy enough to stay in Hogwarts. If only somehow he could banish all of them... As a pureblood, if feels like being surrounded by them simply makes him less pure. More filthy.

"Say, are you a pureblood? I am one as well," the feminine voice says from his side.

That is the moment when he really looks at her. Really, really looks at her. With new sighting and respect. For a second there he suspects that she is a blood traitor, since he has never heard of her name before. Things do not matter even when she is so pretty. She will not be worthy of his attention if she is not a pureblood. But she just said that she is.

"How come that I never heard of your family name before then?" he arches her an eyebrows, even thought somehow inside he really believes her words. Old habits die hard, though.

"My mother studied here as well. It was quite a long time ago."

"Where is she now?"

There is something darker storming in those violet orbs when she replies coldly. "Gone."

"Why?"

"She ceased of existence, or should I say, in common words that you better understand, died."

He wants to say that is he sorry for her lost, but he knows that he can never mean it. Strangely, the sad look in her eyes makes him want to say those calming words. He just never finds the stronger urge to do so, though, and asks instead.

"When?"

"It is already decades ago. Feels like so long ago, for the truth is she died when I was ten."

That was last year. Only a year ago. Draco wonders what would happen to him if one of his parents died when he is still so young.

"How about your father, then? Surely he is still alive, isn't he?"

"Yes, as much as he can be," Amethyst replies with a smile. A sad one, though. That grief never leaves her eyes as she too is staring at the green fire. "And very busy of work. That is why he can never have enough time for his children." Then she turns her body to face him. "I am the oldest of the four siblings, you see. My brothers and sister are all still too young, and I feel myself responsible in taking good care of them. For the same feeling of responsibility, I will take good care on my familiars as well." She bites her bottoms lips for a moment, before starts talking again. "Say, what kind of familiar did you bring?"

"...I didn't bring any. Not really the one to fancy animals," he explains softly, but Amethyst can see that Draco is starting to go soft on her. With a smile, she surprises him by grabbing his face, both of her palms resting on each of his cheeks. They feel so soft...Draco thinks.

Amethyst leans in closer, her lips almost closing to his, before she mumbles something. He can not concentrate on what she is saying, though, because his eyes are locked with her rosy lips. His hearts is thumping loudly in his chest, looking at those small, luscious lips. Even when she is the same age as him, she can give a very strong tempt to the opposite sex.

"...What?" Draco finally finds his voice again, though sounding hoarsely out loud.

"I say, you will look more handsome smiling than sneering," Amethyst replies her words.

All too quickly, she pulls away from him, releasing his face. But then her hand yanks him up from the couch and towards a tall mirror that is hung in a corner. She turns his head to face the mirror and tries to make him smile with her fingers pushing the corner of his lips.

"If you smile more, I am positive that the girls will like you more. Sneering makes you look like a smile villain. And although I know that there is a pull on bad boys such as yourself, I am sure that they will appreciate it more if you smile at them. Learn from me, for example," she tells him, talking as if she is not a girl herself.

Draco tries to curve his lips up, but it comes out as a nasty sneer like always.

"No, no, you are doing it wrong. Don't curving the corners of your lips too high. Just move them up slightly. Yes, you are getting it. But try to look more sincere. You will look best like that."

He does as she told him to do, having no idea himself why he is following her instruction. When he finally made it though, he finds himself staring at a reflection of another boy. A boy who convincingly enough look like a proper pair for an angel. A boy he can not recognize yet shares features like his.

**∞°•₰Ω₰•°∞**

"It is time," the woman is all white says to Albus Dumbledore. The old wizard glances at her, capturing her form perfectly just like how she looked like fifty years ago.

Her hair is as white as his long beard, though hers is much more smooth looking to the touch. Her eyes are red as fresh blood, almost this close threatening to invade her sight. Her skin is paper-thin white, though is it stronger and harder than how it is to the mortal eyes. Her lips are bloody red, always fresh as if she just fed, just like her long sharp nails. Her body is what every male would kill for to touch, and what every female would envy and lusted for at the same time, hugging in a wonderful white rose blooming gown. She takes steps forward, away from the balcony, causing her red heels to show.

"I am aware of that, Princess Amethyst." He bows to her presence politely. "I am grateful for your concern. But I must urge you that it is unnecessary. Things will happen as it is supposed to be."

"Yet I can not stop but to grieve for an old acquaintance, for you, my friend, is among the dead even when you are standing right in front of her, perfectly solid. Grave is closing to you, Albus, and I can not help but wanting to stop it from coming any nearer."

"I must assure you that there is no need for you to help me, Your Majesty. I am fine just the way it should be. Even if I am destined to die, let it be my way. For my life can not extend as long as yours can be."

"Let me at least give you a hand, then." She wants to step closer to him, but he raises his hand in the air, stopping her.

"Please do not interfere, for I do not want to mingle with its consequences."

"At the very least, allow me to accompany you by your side then, Albus. Until time closes and allows you to die of nature. For old time's shake."

Dumbledore stares at her for the longest time, noticing just how eternally breath-taking the woman is. He knows that she is not a woman for actual definition, though. He knows that she is in fact a vampire, a being knows to its eternal beauty and bound of blood. More than that, she is a pureblood, which is saying something, to even befriend something that is not immortal like him.

"Alright," he finally says defeatedly. "But promise me that you will not be on the way."

"Of course not. Even more, I can help you make things go smoother in the way."

"I prefer things to stay as there are supposed to be, as how fate chooses me to be, Your Majesty."

"If you say to then." She approaches a pillar and passes it. When she steps out from it through the other side though, she no longer looks like the woman she was to be, but a mere little girl ─ beauty still intact.

"However, to make sure that you really mean your words, I hope you do not mind if I perform the Unbreakable Vow for you?" he arches an eyebrow at her new appearance, extending his hand towards her. It is the younger version of her, he knows.

"Oh, and let you die alone when I break the rule that is uttered?" Amethyst folds her arms under her chest. "Fine, suit yourself. I am not planning to ruin your plan to die as how your fate is bound to lead, anyway." She finally unfolds her arms and extends her own hand, shaking his in the process.

White lines starts to appear from between their palms, dancing in the air around their hands in knits. Complicated and unbreakable as the name goes.

"I wish for the best for you, Albus," she smiles at him, rather cheerfully. For a moment she looks so sincere to him, though he knows the best.

"As I am to you, Your Majesty."

Then the light vanishes and they let go of their hands.

"Now, about the Sorcerer's Stone. You won't mind if I used the real one to make a pendant out of mine, will you?"

"For what purpose will you do that, if I may ask?"

"To turn myself into looking more mortal, of course. And to allow my natural powers to turn to magic as well."

Dumbledore stares at her.

"Oh, you do not think that I can just roam around Hogwarts without a soul or two suspecting who I actually am looking like my original self, do you? I can ask a warlock of mine, who is also part of my knight of rounds, to help me chant it into a charm. It will help a lot, especially when the real stone will be in the safeties hands."

She walks in a circle around him in a rather predatory manner, though they both know that she has self control more than anything that has ever exist in any world to even try to take a bite out of him.

"You know that no one can pass me from even to steal from me, don't you? I will be the best place to keep The Sorcerer's Stone safe, and one soul will even suspect it to be with me. All the while, you can try to protect the fake one," she says rather wickedly, a hand sliding from behind her back to show him a red ruby stone, an imitation very similar to the real one.

"Yes, but of course. I will appreciate your help, Crown Princess."


	2. The Chamber of Secrets

**Pure Immortality**

_Let The Magic Begin._

**Chapter Two:**

**The Chamber of Secrets**

Another year less of Dumbledore's time and another year is closing to his end. Yet nothing seems to change much as Amethyst zi Britannia waltzes into the Great Hall to start her second year at Hogwarts, studying only as a mere student under the name of Proteria.

No soul can even guess that if someone removes the red pendant that is circling around her neck, that she will turn to her original vampire from. She can still maintain her childish from, yet her white long hair and crimson eyes are nothing to be disguised by if that point ever comes.

Her actions make it easy for her to blend in with the wizards and witches, both students and teachers. She is mostly polite, welcoming and kind. She is almost smart, talented and surely to have a bright future in the magic world ─ as long as she wears the necklace.

Through the previous year, she has managed to befriend a fellow Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. She has also befriended lots of other students, though he is one of her closest in concern. Draco does not really like Potter and his close friends, often even insulting them. Amethyst tries her best to change his thoughts about them, since she has to protect the three. But nature is the hardest thing to change, and him hating them is a part of the unchangeable things in this world.

Time is nothing to her, but it is precious to those who will not exist forever like her. Through eternity, friends come and go. There were time when she started to get to know them and there were also time when she has to let them to, so that they could exceed to the next world. This time is no different.

Time. It passes by so quick. Harry Potter has managed to open the Chamber of Secret with no fail and even extinguished the being that has been resting inside it. The boy has solved the mystery, even down to freeing a certain elf.

Lucius Malfoy does not look particularly very happy when he steps out of the headmaster office. On his way out of Hogwarts and its wards though, he meets his son passing by one of the hallways, accompanied by a girl his age.

"Father," Draco greets him politely.

"Draco. I assume things go well with your studies?" Lucius asks, though does not sound very concern about the matter in hand.

"Of course, father," his son replies. He even have time to rant about his latest high grade on Defense Against the Dark Arts class, which the two just got out from.

Finally, Lucius eyes land on the girl standing beside his son. "And you are?"

"Let me introduce you," Draco says to his father rather proudly. "Father, this is Amethyst Proteria. She is one of the best students in Slytherin. Her mother also studied in Hogwarts years ago. And also, she is a close friend of mine." Then he turns to his friend. "Amethyst, this is─"

But he cuts him.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lucius Malfoy. My name Amethyst Proteria," she gives him a lady-like polite bow, before lifting her gaze with a small smile.

Lucius eyes her for another moment before turning to his son and gives him an approval look, before finally bidding Draco goodbye and taking his leave.

"What was that about?" Amethyst asks, sounding perfectly as if she has no idea what just happened.

"Nothing," Draco mumbles with a slight smile ─ one that she taught him last year. Then he takes her hand and the two heads towards their next class.


	3. The Prisoner of Azkaban

**Pure Immortality**

_Let The Magic Begin._

**Chapter Three:**

**Prisoner of Azkaban**

A dementor passes the school ground, managing to escape from the wards that have been put around Hogwarts castle. Above anyone else, Amethyst is the first to notice its presence at the third year. It is the movement when she has free time as well, thus she can not set aside the tempting urge to confront it.

"Not so fast," she exclaims as she steps out of the shadows of nowhere, causing the wondering dementor to halt in the mid of air.

She has read about the creature, though never encounter one before in tis realm.

Usually, a dementor will not hesitate to suck the life out of anyone it meets. But Amethyst is not just anyone. She is not a witch, but a vampire. She is dead, which is why the dementor can not suck her energy force. Another dead one can not eat from other dead one, especially when she has nothing alive in her body that it can eat from.

The dementor does not move a single muscle as it stares down at her, or at least that is how Amethyst feels through its empty eye sockets. She, too, does not to anything but stare back at it, examining every inch of its from. The dark creature's cloak is floating around her as she looks at it with full of excitement twinkling in her eyes.

After a minute or so of stare down, the dementor finally tries to move, circling around her to go wherever it wants to. She does not let it do so, of course, blocking its way when it tries to float pass her.

"**_What do you want, vampire?_**" the dementor hisses heavily through its unopened-shapeless mouth.

"Nothing much, but your kind can talk after all, it seems," she replies with a small amusement playing on her red lips.

"**My kind_ can _speak_. Why does it concern you?_**"

"For starter, no book in Hogwarts' library mentions anything about your kind's ability in this particular matter. And this library is the most complete one in this realm."

"**_This realm? _****_We_****_re you perhaps came from another dimension, different from this world?_**"

"Your assumption is correct. As expected from a being who has existed for so long."

"**_I must warn you, though. If you try to hinder me from my task, I will not hesitate to harm you in any way._**"

"You do not have to be so concern, dementor," Amethyst says, using the same calling like how the dementor just used to address her. "I am bound to not interrupt, you see." She shows it her hand ─ the one she has used to create the Unbreakable Vow with Dumbledore. "But I do wonder how you may cause me harm." The smile is eternally still plastered on her face.

"**_Like this._**"

With that, the dementor marches towards Amethyst boldly. Its body of darkness does not hit her because all and all it is just a bodiless creature. Its body is not solid, but only a gathering of darkness and thirst of life. By going through her body causes her to lose all of the fullness she has once, causing herself to be hungry for blood.

Panting like a human who just run a marathon, Amethyst leans her body against the wall as she watches the dementor floats away from the hallway, escaping from her fading sight.

**∞°•₰Ω₰•°∞**

Something is building up inside of her ─ something that she thought that she has lost long ago when she abounded childhood: _Blood lust_.

Something inside her chest is hunting, wanting to be fulfilled. The beating hearts that surround the castle is not helping either, as if teasing her to rip each and every one of them apart from their owners. The thumping is this close to a bassing melody, forming a song in her head not so long later.

Amethyst groans heavily against the wall. Her body wants gallons and gallons of blood to spilled, yet her mind restricts her from doing so. It feels like being torn to two over and over again, for countless of times that she barely remembers.

Then, when then temptation has transform to a higher level that she can not control, she launches.

Out of sight. Out of time.

She has no concern of any moral and consequences anymore. Right at that moment, all she wants is fresh blood. Not from bottles of wine or blood tables, but real blood.

She wants her thirst to be conquer, and she wants mortal to help her. Help this pure blooded vampire to engage her thirst to nothingness.

Her fangs grow lethally unbending...her crawls grow so red they look like they are bleeding...her mind and indestructible body desire nothing but to be embrace by that suggestive liquid.

**∞°•₰Ω₰•°∞**

Oliver Wood is walking through the corridor of Hogwarts when he suddenly hears a rushing sound. He slowers his steps frequently, his eyes searching for the source he will never find. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a shadow moves from behind him, pushing him down to the floor.

The attacker puts her body on top of his, not allowing him to rise. He tries to push the attacker away, but for some odd reason she does not move even for an inch. He does not have enough time to do anything else to fight her, because those fingers rip his uniform fast, so easily as if they were just paper tissues. Then suddenly he feels something cold on the side of his neck.

For the longest time, he has no idea what is happening. He was walking alone in a lonely corridor, and then suddenly someone pushed him down. He is too shocked to even feel the pain of those teeth...those fangs that are entering his pulse...until he can feel his own warm blood tickling down his neck.

At the realization, he gasps in surprise. Suddenly aware of what the attacker is doing to him...that the attacker is stabbing his neck...his arms finally jerks up as his feet are starting to kick the air.

The attacker that is on top of him does not budge still, placing herself even deeper against him. He can feel her arms caring his naked chest...her slim legs hovering between his legs...her knees teasing his erection.

He groans loudly when the unknown lust finally enters his mind. But even when he starts to becomes so audiblely, no one seems to be able to hear him practically screaming with pleasure. Whoever this attacker is...she does not just cause harm at him...but also brings his deepest, secret desire to the surface. He even has no idea that he has this...urge.

The urge is dangerous, he knows...and uncontrollable. Whoever this stranger is, he wants nothing but to place himself inside of her and humps her senselessly.

Finally, those cold lips lift from his neck. Not leaving before she licks the wound she has caused, though. Then, those red lips travel down through the other side of his neck. She does the same thing by injecting her teeth into his flesh there, sucking and pleasuring him at the same time. Before Oliver even knows it, he already starts to roam his hands around her body.

Feeling dominating, she suddenly yanks his arms up above his head. One hand is keeping his arms above while the other cares his chest, down to his navel, until she reaches the dangerous area. A loud groan echoes through the hallway when she grabs his erection. He can not contain himself any longer. He struggle beneath her, though the attacker seems to be stronger than he thinks she would. Much stronger.

Once she finished biting from his neck, she uninjects her fangs, retrieving them from his skin until she licks his skin again. The wounds are healing quickly, as if they were not there in the first place. Then she traces her tongue down across his naked chest, causing him to groan with pleasure below her. She sinks her teeth into him again all around his body, but always heals it quickly after she lifts her fangs from him.

Oliver can feel pain and pleasure erupting in him. Over and over again he can feel it coming, until suddenly, they just left. She just left, leaving him alone and panting hardly on the ground and dark corridor.

**∞°•₰Ω₰•°∞**

"Where have you been?" Draco confronts Amethyst that night once she has returned to the Slytherin common room.

Her gaze is down to the ground and she looks like she is in a trace of confusion. Slowly, she lifts her eyes, locking eyes with a patient looking housemate. But it is not his eyes that she is staring at, but rather a particular exposed skin at his neck.

Without even being able to control it, she licks her lips, as if there were his skin. Draco can not miss that act and for some reasons, he feels fear towards his close friend for the first time. This is the first time he has ever notice how dark the aura that surrounds her.

Steps by steps, she walks towards him. Draco steps back every time she steps forward until he can feel his back leaning against a wall. The night has become very late. Everyone else has retrieved back to their rooms and asleep. None else is there in the common room. If Amethyst dares to try something...no one will hear.

No one will come...

She leans to the side of his neck, her cold rushing exhales caring his skin and causing him to shiver.

"I'm _so_ thirsty," she whispers lustfully against his ear, her lips barely touching him.

He has no idea how, but finally snaps out of his fear and finds his voice. "T-then...you should never have skip dinner..." he says to her shakily.

Amethyst pulls back enough for her to stare at him very closely. He watches her as her violet purple eyes are this close to turning crimson red. His own silver orbs are shaking in uncontrollable fright, before she finally snaps out of her trance and really looks at him. Those rednesses die down until they turn back to their previous color, as Amethyst finally realizes what she has just done.

She has bitten and assaulted a student, and almost does the same thing to Draco.

Shutting her eyes close deeply to clear her thoughts, she eventually opens them again. This time, her eyes are undenialably the shade of blood. She stares deeply at him, whispering, "**This never happens.**"

The compellation sinks into his mind and invades it lightly.

After that, one second Amethyst is standing there...and the next, she is gone.

Draco is alone in the common room again. Although this time he has no idea why he is there in the first place. Shaking his head, he drags himself back to this room.

Amethyst runs back to where she left Oliver Wood previously. He is still in that corridor, though he is not lying on the ground anymore. He still looks so weak when he tries to lean himself against one side of the wall when her appearance steps into his sight. He gasps when he looks at her, but not attempting any sort of way to get himself away from her.

"Forgive my action in advance, because I honestly did not mean for it to happen."

She extends her hands for him to take, but he only winches by her gesture. Grief crosses her eyes as they are once again turn from violet to red.

"For that, I will make sure that this traumatic event will be forgotten by you."

With those low whispers, her eyes glow crimsoner, until he eventually faints out of exhaustion.


	4. The Goblet of Fire

**Pure Immortality**

_Let The Magic Begin._

**Chapter Four:**

**The Goblet of Fire**

The fourth year starts just like how the previous ones. Amethyst never bites and tell, but it seems like in the way Dumbledore glances at her this year, he knows what she did last winter.

_Some figures in pointed hoods carrying flaming torches were walking across the campsite, chanting ominous noises. The crowd was panicked and rushing all over. Harry Potter was trampled until unconscious._

_Amethyst was there when it happened. She came to the Quidditch World Cup to watch over them from afar._

_Tim passed. The crowds had all gone. A man walked through the rubble, kicking at things. He casted a spell which causes a bright flash and a large ghostly skull formed in the sku with a snake crawling as its tongue. The man grins evilly, clearly demented. Harry stirred and witnessed the man standing there. He ran. The familiar voices of Ron and Hermione were calling for him when the man ran near the bended tent, where Amethyst was hiding._

_The moment only lasted for a second before she rushed in the speed of light, avoiding the eyes. She had no time to check if he saw her nor not, because the chance of being seen was too high to be risk. Then again, coming there was also a risk. Who would have knew what kind of impact it would cause her in the future. Certainly not Amethyst herself, that was._

Four pegaguses were flying through the air, pulling a carriage coming in to land at Hogwarts. The students are cheering, with an exceptional of Draco and Amethyst.

"What are those for?" he snorts, looking at Hagrid who is jumping down to avoid being crashed by the vehicle.

"The carriage are carrying witches," she answers him, looking at the scene as well.

A large ship emerges from under the water and approaches too.

"And that one carries wizards."

"How do you know?" he turns his head to her.

"Let's just call it," she does the same, a smile plastered on her lips, "a hunch."

They all gather around in the Great Hall, Dumbledore having a speech to welcome everyone in the room yet again.

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen─"

The sound of the doors being harshly open interjects Dumbledore form his speech. Everyone watches as Flinch runs up the aisle limping in a comical way. He whispers something to Dumbledore and leaves in the same fashion. But Amethyst already knows who are waiting at the other side of the doors.

"So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Tri-Wizard tournament," Dumbledore continues, causing everyone to cheers. Draco casts a glance at Amethyst, but she just stares at her hands, as if there is something really interesting with her red painted nails. "Now for those of you who do not know, the Tri-Wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say: these contests are not for the faint hearted," he says in a dead serious tone, though his expressions does not stay hard for long. "But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress, Madam Maxi me."

A group of girls dressed in blue dance up the aisle and release butterflies into the air. They bow and everyone applauds, no exception for Amethyst.

Next, a series of older boys walk up the aisle brandishing by staffs, twirling them around and periodically stabbing them into the ground with a spark effect.

Dumbledore gives a personal greet to the headmaster and headmistress before he continues his explanation.

"Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the Tri-Wizard tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason, the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation, Mister Bartimus Crouch."

He casts magic over a box, which melds into a goblet containing blue flame.

"The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Tri-Wizard tournament has begun."

**∞°•₰Ω₰•°∞**

"Sit down, please. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions' selection!"

Students have gathered in the same room where the Goblet of Fire is placed. Everyone are so anxious to see who will be chosen from their school. Among all the excited students, there is Amethyst. She sits beside Draco, who looks pretty preoccupant with the scene as well. She crosses her legs elegantly, sipping a cup of tea at hand calming, her action obviously standing out even when no one pays attention to her. The guests from other schools however, never met someone as uncarried by the situation such as her.

Dumbledore approaches the blue flame and it glows red. A name comes out and he catches the piece of paper when it falls down. Everyone looks on anxiously for him to announce the name out loud.

"The Durmstrang champion is...Viktor Krum!"

The Durmstrang crowd cheers. Another name comes out and Dumbledore catches the parchment.

"The champion from Beauxbatons...Fleur Delacour."

The Beauxbatons girls cheer as Fleur walks up. Another name comes out and this time, it is, "The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory."

Hogwarts pupils cheer as Cedric takes the stage.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champion, this vessel of victory, the Tri-Wizard Cup!"

People cheer, but the goblet glows red once more, angrily it seems, and another name flies out. Dumbledore takes it and reads...

"Harry Potter," the name comes our barely as a whisper. Then, he calls the name again. "Harry Potter?"

When Harry attempts to sit down, Dumbledore screams his name louder. His friend, Hermione, pushes him forward. He walks up. Dumbledore gives him the paper. Voices in the crowd shout out.

"He's a cheat! He's not even seventeen yet!"

Once Harry disappears behind the stage, everyone thinks that the surprise finally ends. But the goblet glows red once more, this time even angrier than the last. Dumbledore catches another paper, this time raising both of his eyebrows rather than looking as if he just saw a ghost when he read Harry's.

"Amethyst Proteria."

The hot tea that she is still drinking from the cup now bursts out from her mouth, spraying to the ground. All Hogwarts' eyes are on her instantly while she attempts to calm her coughs down, putting the cup aside. Anyone who is paying attention would have notice that the tea she was drinking previously was not tea at all, but actually blood.

She just managed to put a spell on it, so that anyone who looks at it will think that it is just tea. But the liquid is red, and her shock shakes the spell effect down. Amethyst whips her lips carefully with her back hand, walking up to leave a stunned Draco behind.

No one ever dares to insult her this time, which is worst. The growing tense is building up as her eyes locked with Dumbledore's ─ both clearly not expecting this. Her ruby pendant is radiating from her chest as she steps up the stage and gets into the trophy room.

Once Amethyst joins the rest of the champions, Dumbledore bursts in and grabs Harry, questioning him aimlessly. Voices of protests are echoing outside, though the owners are obviously adults'. The other champions can only watch the scene from aside. And then there is Amethyst, her presence and virtue being completely abounded as the teachers' voice their concern about Harry.

She is almost tempted to say, "I am here, too, you know. Your other unexpected contestant," but hold her tongue. Though the humor is quite exquisite to her, she can not help but to have her body tremble with held laughter. Cedric, who is standing the nearest to her, casts her a concerning glance, thinking that she is crying.

**∞°•₰Ω₰•°∞**

After Dumbledore's conversation with Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall in the darkened tower room, Amethyst visits him again in the same chamber.

"So I guess I am the rather piece of meat, huh?" she jokes darkly through his sadden expression. He tempts a smile, though she can still see through the grieving eyes inside.

"You've heard?"

"From each uttered word and down to the punctuations." She walks closer to the shimmering water he is staring at. "You do realize that your reaction back then was rather suspicious, right? I mean, you almost exploded when it came to Mister Potter, yet you merely casted me a glance. What would the others think? Thankfully they are all too preoccupant with Mister Potter that they barely noticed me. Look what this world has gone into now. It was like everyone already knew that I won't die already."

"...Well, I guess I was a little exaggerating back then," he admits, not lifting his gaze from the water.

"None of me in there, I believe?"

"No one will know when the time will arrive when they need a memory."

"So I am part of the collection as well?"

"Only for the shake of safetiness."

**∞°•₰Ω₰•°∞**

The day after that eventous night, reporters come for interviews and photographs, though in Amethyst opinion, it is not necessary.

"What a charismatic quintet. Hello!" the woman in colorful dress says. She walks over to them as the photographer finished taking a formal picture of them. She walks over and shakes each of their hands. "I am Rita Skeeter. I write for the Daily Prophet, but of course you know that, don't you? It is you we don't know. You're the news. What lies beneath those luscious eyes?" She suddenly grabs the side of Amethyst's face, almost squeezing her eyes out with the strong force. "What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks?" The woman, Rita, cares the side of Fleur's cheek before slapping it rather audibly. Amethyst mouths an, "Ouch," to her fellow female contestant. Then the reporter walks towards Cedric. "What mysteries do the muscles mask?" She runs her hands on him. "Does courage lie beneath those curls?" She crawls her fingers through his hair, before placing her between Cedric and Harry. "In short, what makes a champion tick." Rita walks back to their front. "Me, myself and I want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers. So, who's feeling up to sharing? Mmm? Shall we start with the youngest. Lovely."

"Actually, I am the youngest─" Well, according to the record in Hogwarts, that is, for the truth is among all of them that she is the oldest. But she has appearances to keep, and Rita already takes Harry by the hand way from the group.

**∞°•₰Ω₰•°∞**

Next day noon, Amethyst is approach by Harry and Cedric, two duo that are unlikely to chatter. Draco is sitting right beside her, and the boy glares deathly at the scarred one.

"We need to talk," Potter simply says to her, clearly avoiding Malfoy's blaze.

Closing the thick white book on her lap, she throws Draco a calming look before getting up from the bench they are occupying. "Let's."

The three walk further from the crowd around them before Harry spill the beans.

"Dragons. That's the first task. They've got one for each of us."

"I know!" Amethyst exclaims melodramatically.

Harry stares at her, while Cedric looks at them, rather bewilded. "Are you serious? And Fleur and Krum. Do they...?"

"Yes," Harry answers. "Wait, how did you know?" he asks Amethyst.

"Well, I was walking around the Forbidden Forest one night. I know that it is forbidden and all, but my familiars need a good night walk. You know just how demanding certains familiars can be, especially when you have five of them. You are lucky for not having a pet such a Jax. He is cute and cuddly and all when he is small, but in his real adult wolf form, there is nothing more I would like to do than throw my lunch up every time I have to ride behind his back."

So that is why they almost never see her come to the Great Hall to eat...the boys think.

"Anyway, I heard noises coming from the deeper area and decided to check it out. Who would have thought that they are keeping dragons in cages?"

"Right," Cedric mumbles. Then to Harry, he says, "Hey listen, about the badges. I've asked them not to wear them."

"Don't worry about it," he shrugs him off before the group dismisses.

Harry meets up with his friend, Ron, but they are still in term of disagreement. That is when Draco decides to cause a scene, shouting from upside a tree he managed to climb.

"Why so tense, Potter? My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last FIVE."

Shaking furiously, Harry marches towards him and the tree. "I don't give a man what you or your father thinks, Malfoy. He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic."

Harry walks away and Draco angrily tries casting a spell on the boy. Amethyst is about to stop him when Professor Moody appears and points his wand at Draco quickly, turning him into a ferret.

"I'll teach you to cast when someone's back is turned," the professor says.

Amethyst is just simply too stunned to react in anyway has the professor bolding pushing Draco at that instant.

Professor Moody is making Draco, who is now a ferret, hovers around. He sends it up the trouser lef og one of Draco's friends. The boy squirms and looks uncomfortable. Everyone else is laughing, while Amethyst just freezes like a statue. Mad-Eye winks to Harry and he laughs. Eventually, it comes back out and Professor McGonagall turns Draco back to normal.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco hisses at them.

"Is that a threat?" Mad-Eye hisses back at him.

Gulping, Draco runs away, but Professor Moody is still shouting after him.

"I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair, boy! It doesn't end here!"

Professor McGonagall scolds her fellow teacher, stopping him in the process. Finally, Amethyst breaks from the icy state she was being in and heads to the direction where Draco vanished from the scene.

After looking for him, she finally finds him in the Slytherin common room. When he sees her, he turns his back on her coldly and runs toward his room. Amethyst knows that no girl is allowed in the boys' dormitory, as how the other way around. But she ignores the rule and storms right behind him.

"I told you to not act so rudely in front of the public. Look where it got you to," she says to him.

"Leave me alone!" he yells through grinned teeth. He is facing the window, his back on her.

"I'm not finish yet. If you want you make someone looks bad, you have to be patient and wait for the right moment. Not challenging him where everyone can hear you."

With that, Draco turns to her. This time listening.

Amethyst smiles at him a little, taking steps and stops in front of him. She reaches out for his collars and repairs them effortlessly. She grabs a comb and starts tidying his messy platinum blonde hair. Instead of combing with the usual style he has, she combs half of his hair to one side, while the other half to the other opposing direction. The style suits him better. Then she puts down the comb and works out his uniform, fixing it.

"You do realize that you can just use your wand," he points out.

"Sometimes the old fashion way has its advantage as well," she simply replies.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow? The first task starts the day after today, you know."

_Amethyst has asked about the tournament to Albus as well, that night at the darkened tower room. He looked so concerned about Potter, thought sadly there is nothing she could do to her old friend. The Unbreakable Vow has limited her movement. She also asked him the very same question Draco here just asked to her that evening._

_"What am I going to do with the tournament?" Her soft voice echoes through the caliginous room._

_Dumbledore turns to her, the knit between his grey eyebrows never leaves his facial expression. "You compete, of course. Just do your best on the task."_

_"Do my best? You do realize that it means I will win if I do my best?" She folds her arms under her chest. "What I mean to ask is what do you want me to do. Do you want me to win, or to lose?"_

_He only stares at her, his expression turns blank. Eventually, he says, "It is up to you, Your Majesty."_

Amethyst turns her gaze from his uniform to his silver eyes.

"I know, and I will do my best."

**∞°•₰Ω₰•°∞**

They all sit in the waiting tent, minutes before Dumbledore explains the instruction to them. Hermione Granger suddenly enters the tent and she hugs Harry. A bright camera flashes with Rita Skeeter, the journalist, approaches. She comments about something to the two, but Viktor Krum interjects.

"No matter. We've got what we wanted," she says, leaving the tent. And that is when Dumbledore enters.

"Champions," Barty calls out, "in a circle around me. Miss Proteria, stands here, Miss Delacour over here, Mister Krum, and Potter over here." He places them in a circle. "Right. Miss Delacour, if you will..."

They all take turns in picking a small dragon from a bag in Barty's hand. Amethyst gets the last second choice before Harry's. The dragon feels heavy in her palm for some reasons, and darker too. She takes her hand out of the bag and unfolds it, finding a jet black dragon in a hollow's form.

"The Atlantic Black-op-abyss. Which leaves..."

"The horntail..." Harry whispers, feeling rather downcast for both of them.

If Amethyst hadn't know any better too, she would have thought that somebody is going after their lives ─ thought she is technically not _alive_.

The contestants take turn to enter the arena, until it leaves only Amethyst and a nervous looking Harry. From the outside, they can hear Professor Dumbledore's voice loud and clear.

"Three of our champions have now faced their dragons. And so, each one of them will proceed to the next task. And now our fourth contestant."

Harry stands up from his chair, still looking nervous. From behind, a hand is placed on his shoulder. He turns to look at Amethyst.

"Don't worry. I made a bet that you will make it, and I hardly do wrong."

He smiles a weak smile at her before entering the rocky arena outside the tent.

An hour or so passes before it comes down to Amethyst's turn. She steps outside the tent when Dumbledore gives the cue.

She knows where exactly the dragon is even before she steps out. Her predatory senses alarm her like a reflex. But going against her nature, she ignores giving out the knowledge through her facial expression. She stands there, looking calm and collected. The golden egg is right in front of her. She can just use a simple spell and float the thing to her. But she knows that this task will be more than simple. That is why she goes against her first plan and launches her second one. Using a transfiguration spell, she turns her wand into the Death's Scythe.


	5. The Death's Scythe

**Pure Immortality**

_Let The Magic Begin._

**Chapter Five:**

**The Death's Scythe**

It starts from the tip of her black wand, turning titanium like a snake changing its scale ─ only faster. One minute it is only thirty centimeters long, the next it is three meters high, with an extension of sharp moon-blade at the edge of the bony pole.

The audience turns awe with the show Amethyst is displaying. No one seems to expect that, and they surely do not seem to be expecting her to fight in a combat.

The sound of metal clashing sickeningly soft echoes right behind her, tempting the vampire in disguise to turn and take a look.

She does not, though. Amethyst only tightens the hold her fists have around the long shining pole, her dark eyes looking at the wide-as-the-moon shiv.

She sees her eyes. They are another say of reflection. Instead of two pair of black orbs, she is looking into her own eyes ─ her real eyes. They look like crimson is dripping from her irises, desiring blood.

Then, there is the dragon.

Its scale is as black as midnight. Dark fog is covering its body, almost as if ice that is too cold for the temperature, causing smoke to burn out. Its teeth are indeed as sharp as a shark's. Its eyes... They are so white, there is no other color to spare...

And it is glaring at her.

With one steadfast move, the Atlantic Black-op-abyss whips its long tail towards her. It moves so fast that when the tail makes an impact to the rocky ground, all they can hear is the loud, crashing sound. The audience gasps, shocked to see how soon this fight ends.

Dust and dirty colors the brume that prevents them from seeing anything. The impact is so strong that it takes a few minutes until they can take a good look at the scene. And once they do, they are in for a surprise.

Amethyst is not there. She is not at where she was standing just a couple of minutes ago, before the dragon's tail collides with the earth around the place.

Their eyes are scanning the arena, looking for her figure. Murmurs are echoing from the sits. They are all trying to spot her, but with no success. Finally, a young girl shouts out of the crowd.

"There! On the top of the dragon!"

The girl points her finger at Amethyst, who as they can see right at the moment, is sitting with her legs apart on the back of Black-op-abyss. Finally, they can see the last contestant, holding her scythe still in hand.

"Oh My Lord, she is riding the Black-op-abyss!" Another boy exclaims with shock and awe.

The crow grows tense. They might think that this movement will be a very bold and dangerous one, but also advantaging at the same time.

Amethyst does not give them or the dragon too much time, though. With one shift movement, before the dragon can even defend itself, she pulls the scythe back and swings it forward.

Gasps of shock and fear are echoing from the audience. Some are even too afraid to look at the scene right in front of them that they shut their eyes close. But then cheers start to break out as they can spot the dragon, still moving and alive, with its neck trap between the rocky ground and the titanium scythe. It tries to wiggle its neck out, but it is just useless.

The Atlantic Black-op-abyss is trapped.

With a victory smile on her lips, Amethyst climbs down from the dragon's back and lands softly on the ground. Then, without a doubt on each step, she walks towards the golden eggs, placed on the center. The dragon can only watch as she claims her prize.

The Slytherin house celebrate Amethyst's win right after that. But after hearing the content of the egg echoing from the other side of the castle, Amethyst refuses to have her ears being deafted by the sound of mermaid above water.

When one of her housemate asks her to open it, she gives him an excuse saying that she will just open it at some other time, since she is too tired to prepare for the next task right at the time. After that, she walks straight to her room, leaving the party behind.

But of course all the things she just said earlier were lies. Vampire can not be tired, and certainly not a pure blooded one like her. She just puts her act up and pretends to be sleeping, arranging her bed to look like as if she is lying on it and places the egg somewhere near, before opening her bedroom window and climbing out.

She takes her first step outside the castle, her boots sticking to the exterior wall as if she is walking on the ground. She moves her other leg and soon she is standing in a perfect position, horizontally against the wall. Amethyst makes sure to close the window behind her before she walks around the castle, moving to Dumbledore's tower.

The unlocked window is opened effortlessly as she jumps in, her boot heels landing soundlessly on the floor. Dumbledore is aware of his company right away, noticing her moving shadow, moving carefully and elegantly for each step she takes.

"Congratulations on winning the first task, although I can not expect another way around from you, Your Majesty," he says when he turns to her and give her a slight bow. Amethyst bows in exchange, though hers look like a swan-lake's ballerina.

"I must say, the dragons' touch is rather brilliant. Even your students are freaking out when they found out about them, a few days before the actual fight."

"They knew already?" Dumbledore sounds surprise.

"And I believe that you know about it as well. You know, them discovering the first task."

"Nothing goes unheard inside this castle to me, Your Majesty."

"The same goes for me as well, which is why I am wondering why Professor McGonagall mentions something about a ball for a couple of times."

"Oh, it is just Hogwarts' tradition. The winter ball is held every year. And this time, for the Tri-Wizard competition."

"So there will be dance classes, I believe?" Amethyst asks.

"Yes. Minerva will teach the students herself for this class."

"Is there by any change that I can skip it?"

"You? Skipping?" Dumbledore asks, his voice raises a few octaves, as if in shock. "I thought you are a perfectionist?"

"I am. Dancing is just something I have finished learning when I was just ten centuries old. I do not want to repeat something like that over and over again. Besides, this is a wizards' school. Surely there are more things to discover that is much interesting than dancing class."

"I am sorry, but tradition is tradition. Class will be held to make sure that all students know how to dance properly. Though if you show impressive skill on class, I am sure Minerva will let you off soon."

"Well, I guess there is nothing that is not being sacrificed in this competition, then. Even for me."

"If you are not willing to give up some things, then you should not have put your name in the cup in the first place."

"I didn't."

"Pardon?"

"I said I didn't put my name in the cup."

"How can that be?"

"The same way how Harry got his in ─ someone else did it." And I begin to have an idea who did it. I did not pay much attention around the cup, since I do have any interest in it before. But I guess my lack of judgment is wrong.

"Do you think someone is doing this on purpose?" he then asks her carefully.

"Could be. Still don't want me to keep an eye on him?"

"You are free to do what you please."

With that, Amethyst leaves the room the same way she came, a satisfied smirk playing sinisterly on her lips.

This is going to be so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

_**Special thanks to SocietyKilledMe-WickedDaphne and SUPERNATURAL QUEEN 4 LIFE.**_


	6. The Graveyard Waltz

**Pure Immortality**

_Let The Magic Begin._

**Chapter Six:**

**The Graveyard Waltz**

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Tri-Wizard tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night we and our gests gather in the Great Hall for well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost...a dance."

Professor McGonagall briefs before Mr. Flinch starts playing the music through an old giant recorder, a classic tone echoing from the device.

"May I?" Draco suddenly rises from the sit across from the girls' group and offers me a hand, which I take gratefully.

"Yes, you may," I reply. He walks me to the center of the Requirement Room as others start to take their dance partners and spin around us. I take his hand and place other one on his shoulder while he places his on my waist. The tone that is being played somehow reminds me of a song my late mother used to sing. It goes like...

"_Heaaar me lo-o-ve_

_Ans-wer my calling_

_Come to this cham-ber_

_Once...upon...a time..._"

Without even realizing it, I begin to sing quietly and steadily. I close my eyes to remember the moment when us and my siblings used to gather in her favorite spot ─ her white pavilion. It is still our favorite spot the most in the castle, even after she has ceased to existence.

But when I open my eyes again, that moment died. That piece of heaven, I remind to myself over and over again for the countless time, is not gone. Instead I stare right into his silver eyes, which are looking at me intensely as we dance around the floor.

"What?" I ask, not rudely or anything.

"I never realize that you are such a good singer," he comments after blinking for a couple of times.

"That's because I never did."

"You should sing more, I think. You have a great voice."

Of course I do. I am a vampire. Everything about me is perfect and beautiful. If my looks can lure other beings near, minor attraction such as from my voice is not a big deal. But if I sing too often, mortals will go crazy over my voice that they will begin to offer themselves ─ their blood ─ rather desperately, wanting me to touch and drink from them until they feel themselves off of use.

I do not want that, though.

Draco spins me around, holding my waist as he lifts high up in the air before placing me back on the ground. I learn the movement quick. Before we know it, the Yule Ball has arrived. My metallic green gown swirls around my feet as I move to the slow music, my silky black hair twirls tidily to frame my small face. I do not need to wear make-up to look breath-taking in this ball. Almost all eyes are on me every time I pass. Usually, I still get attention even when I am wearing the school uniform. But now, even the guests from other schools also look at me wonderingly, as my dance partner guides me around the dance floor, spinning and lifting me.

"Are you sure this is your first time dancing? Because you dance pretty well. Great, even. You look like a profession who has been dancing for her whole life."

Indeed, he is almost close to the truth. Except for the part about my 'whole life'. I would prefer call it my 'whole existence', since one can not have a life when one is never alive in the first place.

"Yes. My mother never taught me this kind of dance before and overall, I mostly spend my time studying."

Which is true, since after her erasal, I mostly focus on training and reading books. Knowledge always has new discoveries and I do not tend to miss anything. Self defense is also important, especially when I live in a castle full of cousins and other family members who want me gone so that they can claim my crown. But even if I somehow to gone, there is still my little sister who will take over my position.

The magical night of the Yule Ball, as everyone calls it, soon ends. It comes the time when I must answer to the clue of the golden egg. But what exactly must I retrieve back, when nothing has been taken away from me? I do not feel like I lost anything, until it comes to the night before the second task occurs.

We are all suppose to gather at the Black Lake at the Forbidden Forest. The sound of the cannon fires sign that all the contestants must jump inside the water to start the search. While others have to survive underwater for an hour by using spells, I myself simply just have to swim forward.

Usually, I prefer to just walk around the bottom of the sea ─ or in this case, lake. But considering that I have to keep up with my appearances and all, I just move my arms and legs like how normal mortal beings are suppose to swim. I do not have much patients for deal with those small sea creatures, so she just unleash her true aura and let them all swim away from her path.

Finally she finds the taken hostages, all tied up in a row. She reaches out for the light haired boy and swims to the surface.

"Half an hour for Miss Proteria!" someone from the distant announces as Draco tries to maintain his breathing.

"What's going on?" he asks hoarsely.

"It seems like to have been used for part of this competition, my friend," Amethyst answers him as she helps him swim to the lakeside.

It all comes down to the final task. She, Cedric and Harry are allowed to enter the maze first. Not so longer after entering the maze, the Delacour girl has been retreated back through a red light, breaking the night sky up high. Viktor is also out after being crapped by the roots of the maze. They are all one by one being taken down, until only three remains. Diggory himself is almost out until Potter decides to interrupt by putting a spell to the rough roots, shredding half of them to piece.

Amethyst is yet to piece one by one until it is too late. But, before the two boys can leave with the cup, she manages to get a last second contact with it, apparenting her along with them to the graveyard. She hides herself behind one of those big headstones right away, making sure not to be seen.

She hears and witnesses everything, yet still not dare to come out. Not even when Cedric is killed. Not even when Potter's blood is taken to recreate the Dark Lord's body back. Finally, ghosts of Harry's past appear when his wand makes contact with the Dark Lord, sending them to help the boy escape with the portkey and Diggory's body.

Harry lands back to Hogwarts, crying heavily after the things he just witnessed. They all grieve when they found out what has happened. Dumbledore asks if he has seen Amethyst by any chance, but Harry only shakes his hand before letting Profession Moody takes him away from the scene.

Back to the graveyard, Amethyst decides to take off her necklace for once and hides it inside her pocket, before stepping out from the headstone.

"I see that you have been back from the death," her voice comes out loud and clear, still unescaped from the hint of a seductive manner. All heads turn to hear in alert, but it is Voldemort who looks surprise the most. There is something growing inside those grey eyes, before they turn hard and cold.

"Ah, Your Majesty, so nice of you to finally show your face again after you left me to root all of those ages ago. How long has it been again? Forty years? Fifty hears? You must pardon me, of course, since my memory is not has sharp as your kind," he says in a sarcastic and sinister tone. The two eventually moves in an invincible circle, each keeping a certain safe distance from meeting each other. They move like careful steps around that circle.

Ignoring his words, she simply says to him, "I told you that there will be consequences of things, Tom. You would have had a normal life with your original body if you had not done it."

"What? Splitting my souls in seven and hiding them inside hocruxes, you mean? If you had changed me back then, I would not have done it in the first place. _But no!_ You had to left and let me age until I am old and die!" he hisses at me, his eyes glint with danger.

"It was supposed to be done. It was how things were suppose to be. I could not interfere. If I had, you would not be what you were supposed to be. But you just have to change everything. And now look at yourself."

"If I had changed you, you will no longer even be close to what your mother was."

His mouth is shut close into a thin line when he hears the mention of his mother as something dark is storming in his grey eyes.

"She was not changed, you know," she then adds.

"Master," one of his Death Eaters interject, "if you allow me, I will gladly─" He has a hand made out of steel ─ no, magic ─ on his right hand, and apparently is not fazed by her goddessly presence.

"Silence!" Voldemort orders him, not sparing his servant for even a glance. Then to her, he says, "If you had helped you, things would not have turned out to be like this."

He is still keeping his eyes glaring hardly on Amethyst, as if afraid that if he looks away just for a split second that she might disappear...and he loses his change to avenge on her.

But eventually, he will have to blink. And before he does just that, she curves her lips into a grieving smile, as if she is disappointed to her own son's choice of life, before she just vanishes into thin air.

No magic.

No spark of light.

Just...nothing.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Special thanks to SocietyKilledMe-WickedDaphne, SUPERNATURAL QUEEN 4 LIFE, Katya Romanov and Jaocb's Wife.**_


	7. The Order of The Phoenix

**Pure Immortality**

_Let The Magic Begin._

**Chapter Seven:**

**The Order of The Phoenix**

Her guts tell her that this is going to be very...irritating. This time, it is not something like how as certain as she was like when she heard an oracle gave her a prediction with a boost of her energy force without the oracle knowing it. This time, it is more like how a predator having a strong feeling of what will happen.

As she walks through Hogwarts' hallway, Amethyst can not help but to notice how grim the students are. Most probably of last year's event. Cedric Diggory's death has affected quite a lot of the school's atmosphere.

She recollects what has happened after she runs back to Hogwarts in vampire speed. Draco has rushed towards her side as if his life depended on it. He grabbed her wrist and guided her to the inside of the castle, where the dungeon is. Then, when no one was around to see them, he suddenly pulled her in his arms and hugged her.

Draco Malfoy, a pureblood wizard who has never even showed any form of affection towards anything in front of anyone, had hugged her. If he had known just exactly who she is, Amethyst do not think that he will be feeling very pleasant of ever even been near her.

Amethyst is yet there again to watch from afar when Harry Potter and his group of friends who call themselves as the Dumbledore's Army come to the Ministry to safe Sirius Black, who actually is not there or even in need for help. Instead they found the prophesy and are attacked by the Death Eaters, leaving them almost being dead.

Then, there is this Umbridge that Amethyst has been trying so hard to block from noticing when they form that defensive practice. It has been one hell of a ride, playing cat and bat of preventing the teacher and her squad from finding out where the Room of the Requirement is every time the students walk in there. Some days play fluently, while some just come so close to failing.

It is a good thing that she managed to send a rather unsuspectful quick letter to the Order of the Phoenix before the time was way too late.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Special thanks to SocietyKilledMe-WickedDaphne, SUPERNATURAL QUEEN 4 LIFE, Katya Romanov, Jaocb's Wife and kim13796.**_


	8. The Half-Blood Prince

**Pure Immortality**

_Let The Magic Begin._

**Chapter Eight:**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

"That pose...you want to apparent me, don't you? Yeah, my brother has an ability similar to that, too. Specifically for that and...I must say, it is not a very nice thing to experience," Amethyst asks Dumbledore as they stand in front of the Hogwarts' castle.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Now please take my hand. We do not have much time," the old wizard replies to the vampire, the pendant chaining around her slim neck shining as an effect of its power being used.

She knows that she does not have many option right at the moment and that she has to be wise like her age to be, even when knowing how unwell things is going to be. She takes his wrinkled hand and they apparent.

Though when they reach their destination, she does not feel as much head splitting as she used to when her brother, Elric, transported her. In fact, it is not so bad. Apparenting.

**∞°•₰Ω₰•°∞**

She watches as the chest pieces fall down one by one, forming the perfect match of a simulation she has predicted. This will be the moment they all have been waiting for. No. _This_ is the moment.

Amethyst hides herself behind of the pillars, standing still like a statue by her body language, yet her head is facing her old friend, and her eyes are speaking thousand of words as she looks at him. He never once even for a split second turns his head towards her after she has warn him through the soft echoes of the wind of his enemies' arrival, too faint for the Potter boy to hear.

She watches...as they all gather at the place, cornering Dumbledore after his wand has been taken from his hand. Now, he is nothing but a very ancient mortal. Without his powers, there will be nothing left for him to use to defend himself, except for his knowledge and words. They will not help him this time, though, as how things have been lined by fate and death.

Severus Snape appears behind the shadows of the dark corner across the roof after apparenting himself up there.

"Please," Dumbledore says to him pleadingly, his eyes look sorrow yet ready.

With a swift of his wand, Snape mutters the unforgivable spell.

"_Avada Kedavra._"

The green light marches toward Dumbledore mercilessly, pushing him off balance and off the roof as there is nothing left behind to suppose him.

Amethyst watches the last light of life leaves his eyes, her mind ready for this to happen. She sees his corpse flying back and off the roof. She knew what as coming. She wanted to help him. The problem is...he did not need it. She knew the moment he rejected her offer that he was bound to die like this. Not even his magic can help him live for so long anymore. She knows that this is bound to happen. She was preparing herself to part with him. That was why she enrolled in Hogwarts again. Yet, for some unexplained reasons, a part of her does not.

"_No!_" a female voice shouts through the moment of silence.

Without even realizing what she is doing, she steps out of her hiding spot and bends on the edge of the floor. She reaches out her hand to grab his and manages to take a hold of him, even when it is already too late for her to safe him. At least she did not interrupt his killing, or else she would have been the one who killed him, out of the Unbreakable Vow.

But then realization hits her. _What am I doing?_ She can not hinder him any longer. He was supposed to die. She can not ruin this...more than she already did. So, hardly, using all the will power she has in her, she loosens her hold. His already cold hand slips away from hers and Dumbledore's body falls down from the tower. She can hear the sound of his body landing on the ground below before she slowly turns her head around, locking eyes with his murderers. For the longest time, she just stares emptily at them, her dark eyes look saddened with fragile fury.

"She has witnessed the murder. Kill the girl!" she can hear a woman, Bellatrix Lestrange, hisses.

"No!" This time, it is Draco who is shouting the word.

"What? Do you fancy the girl, Draco? Kill the girl!" the woman repeats her order again without feeling any remorse.

A tear rolls down from his eye as he stares at her. "I'm sorry... So sorry." This is the first time Amethyst has seen him looking so sad, so...full of regrets. She watches as those cold silver eyes turn more beautiful than they already are, mesmerizing her. He steps closer to her. Then, without any other words, he points his wand on her and utters her killing curse.

"Avada Kedavra."

Amethyst can feel her body being pushed down. This time, she does not fight the force...and let it hits her. The green light stabs her chest with so much force that her pendant cracks, the chains unbounded to let the ruby in the middle of her necklace falls on the floor next to her body. The red rock spins around for the longest time before it dies down and stops, unmoving just like her.

_So this is how Dumbledore must have left_, she thinks. _So quick and doubtless. I am glad._

The light on the ruby dies down from its brilliant redness to a darker, scarlet shade. By that time, everyone has already fled from the room, leaving the maiden alone. The magic that once fills the stone has leave the object, taking away all the powers and the effects that it causes along. Her once brilliant dark hair suddenly turns pale white from the crown of her head to the edges of her hair. Her skin, milky white, now is as pale as her strands. Her eyelids turn orange, shadows in the light. Her rosy lips now turn redder, like the shade of fresh blood. Her nails, tidy and creamy, not turns as red as her lips.

Everything is still like a portrait, unmoving, before suddenly those dead eyes fling open, revealing the irisless crimson eyes inside. The shade of red is so intense...it is like seeing Death himself.

The White Devil is back.

**∞°•₰Ω₰•°∞**

Everything looks to serene out there. The sighting of the sky, the surrounding. The voices. Even the air feels far more light and fresh than usual. For the truth, everything seems too unruffled.

Amethyst zi Britannia is sitting on one of the branches of a tree looking still. She wears a bright shade of morning gown. The color is a pale orange. The material is made out of layers of silk, very weightless that the morning wind is able to blow small part of the fabric. Her long white hair is playing, waving like her gown. The red eyes under the frame of her ivory eyelashes are seemed to be looking at something at the distant. Her lips are as red as her eyes and nails. There is a little bit of citrus on her cheeks and eyelids. She looks so settled ─ as settled as the scene out there ─ even when someone is walking closer. She is so gorgeous, like a breath-taking living painting.

The day has gone dimmer that the sky changes color, giving a sign that the sun will sun rises.

Not so long anymore, he will see just how she us under the influence of the sun.

The sun starts to peek from a place where crannies of the darkest shadows are at of the furthest. When showered by its light, gravels that are mixed with deposits of mortar sand reflect beautiful twinkles. Then the ray roams closer and closer towards them, as if chasing their spot.

The prime lambency that falls on the surface of Amethyst's skin causes an unusual shining effect. At first he thinks that he is just being far too curious on what will happen that he begins to become delusional. But after blinking a couple of times, he finds more glow coming out of her skin.

He finds that glow strangely shining from her skin when the sunlight falls upon that part of skin. Then when the whole parts of her body that the sun can be shined upon are lighted, he realizes that her gaze changes to staring at him.

"Can you feel the tranquilness out there? Enjoy it. Because soon later will come the storm. This is the calm before the storm," the white figure says from the top of the land, at the edge of the cliff. Ocean water is crashing the rocks below them in merciless waves. After a while, she begins to speak again.

"It was not you that killed him. _Fate_ killed him. **_Death_** killed him. An end, so cruel and domestic..."

The dark figure that stands behind the tree does not say anything, only looking at the scenery in front with such empty gaze, almost soulless and burnt up.


	9. The Deathly Hollows

**Pure Immortality**

_Let The Magic Begin._

**Chapter Nine:**

**The Deathly Hollows**

A white figure is dancing on the center of the club, her seduction of moves and her red sea of eyes being some things that invite other beings in and keep them from being too near.

Her long arms roam around her slender body, manner accordingly to the music that is playing. When moans come out from the DJ's speaker, their moves grow more intense.

Her long legs are being showed in a flash when her long-to-the-floor white dripped red gown. The strokes become faster when the rhythms allow. Some moves look like a snake, while some make her look like an India belly dancer. Mixed with western style, she rules the dance floor.

She circles the center of the dance floor when she can hear drums being smashed. Shaking her body and taking sinister steps, Amethyst look like the most beautiful dangerous creature.

Passion and lust is creeping through the edge of her self control, playing a dangerous game of seduction.

With pursing lips, narrowed eyes and one back of a hand caring across her cheek, she looks very hard to resist. Quite worth getting closer for, it seems, when some mortals start to take closer steps toward her. They keep on walking until another white, but taller figure, gets ahead of them and grabs the woman by the arm, pulling her away from the crowd.

He drags her until they find a table at a corner of the room with better lighting. He places her on a sit before taking one across from hers himself.

The man looks like on his early adulthood, barely twenty or so. He has a form too charming for a mortal, face too angelic for evil and a body too godly to be truth. But he is real, and his crimson eyes are staring right at her with so much concern and sternness. His white hair is short, framing his pale yet handsome face. His eyelashes are thick around those red orbs. His neck, slim and long, is full with hints of muscles that disappear underneath his collar.

"What were you thinking?" he asks her, his red lips looking even much more luscious when they move.

"Dancing," she simply answers him.

"One of your friends was dead and this is how you make his memorial? I can't believe you!" he raises his voice, throwing her a disappointed look, before leaving her alone at the table.

The male's voice is loud enough to be heard by someone that is sitting a couple of tables away. It does not take him long before the man disappears from that table, storming out through the front door. Not long before that, Amethyst's table is empty too. She meets back with her brother, Altore, at the back entrance.

He pulls her to his firm chest and plants a kiss on her cheek. There is wonder in his eyes when he pulls away; so rich and turning. "How was it? My act?" he asks her, showing her his dazzling smile that has managed to hock any female population without fail.

"A little bit too exaggerating. I mean, I am grieving. But all in all are just parts of the art of life. I understand that perfectly well. You do not have to overreact too much towards my actions," Amethyst comments.

He still has not let go of her, his palms on her back, down until they almost reach the top of her butts. "Anything that the spy could buy. And hearing from the sound of his steps, it seems like so."

"Fine, you make a great actor...in mortal eyes," she admits teasingly.

"Only for the mortal eyes?" Altore arches one of his eyebrows, making him look so irresistible.

"Well, we can test if you can make it to thousands of them, instead of just one," Amethyst says, her fingers reaching out to his tie to fix its slight croak.

"How so?" His tone sounds rather interested.

"There is a school of wizardry. You can enroll there as my replacement."

"You mean as a dead girl?"

She nods.

A crock finds its way to one corner of his lips this time. "You do realize that I just used the word _dead_ and _girl_ at the same time, right?"

She nods again, before taking out a white wig with long strands from behind her back. He has no idea how she even gets that, but does not ask.

"You can disguise yourself as my character," sher suggests.

"How am I going to explain about the muscles on my body once I get into the bathroom to take a shower to the girls in there, then?"

"Easy. Just make sure that you take a bath when no one is possible to be in the bathroom. I would suggest between two to four in the morning."

"How about the part when you were left to die? I know that someone hit you with a spell with an intention to kill, even though it did not work on you. They could not kill what is already dead, especially someone who is never alive."

"The ones who witnessed my death will not come back to the school. They did not even have time for tea and spread the rumor with other students or teachers after making the attempt to 'kill' me. I am sure you will be just fine."

"And while I go undercover as your character, Amethyst Proteria, a pureblood witch, what will you be doing by the time?"

"I plan on visiting a friend," Amethyst pulls away with a hard look on her face, "Old friends, now that I think about it. It is just by chance that I can predict that all of them will gather at one place at some point."

"What will you do to them?" Altore asks, a dark smile creeping up to make his smile sinking in a more tempting consuetude. A little bit of hunker is flicking in his red eyes.

The same hunger also twinkles in her eyes, though her lips form words that are the opposite.

"Oh, nothing permanent," she smiles back.

**∞°•₰Ω₰•°∞**

The siblings, Amethyst and Altore zi Britannia, are standing on top of a tree, not far away from the rail track of Hogwarts Express. The sea of hulking trees is spread as far as the eyes can see. At least for mortals. The two can see the edge that they are looking for with almost no effort at all; a pale old castle standing in the middle of a river.

"What was the school's name again?" Altore turns to his older sister, even though he knows the answer already. Amethyst also knows about that. She has mentioned the name to him, and vampires do not forget. Especially pureblood vampires.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will play as Amethyst Proteria, a student of Slytherin."

"What's a Slytherin?" he asks again, this time really having no clue about the answer. Amethyst has barely explained anything about the house she is in.

"You will know when you get there," she assures him. With his super hearing, which is close to be as sharp as hers, she is positively sure that he will pick things up by himself even without her giving him a special lecture about how things work there."

"So, shall I race you to the castle, then?" this time, he sounds almost offering. If he wants a race, he knows who is the fastest between them, so he knows the result practically already. Netherless, she turns to him and says,

"We shall."

And the two take off from the thick branch they were standing on, leaving empty space for air to fill in after their feet touch the dirt beneath and run through the forest of endless trees.

They never stop to take a break, because they do not feel the need to. They can not get tired. It is not like one of them want to stop as well, since none want the other to get ahead. Amethyst might take the lead, but her will is not strong enough and she does not put so much effort in this race. Altore can tell. That is why he manages to catch up after a few miles in his super speed.

To any mortal eyes, they will like a speeding bullet, faster than the wind itself. They are almost invincible, and will be more when do not want to be seen. Amethyst picks up her pace, now matching with Altore who is speed walking in his vampire speed right beside her. The two look like they will have a tie when suddenly, just ten meters before the outskirt of the forest that she suddenly stops.

Altore steps on the outer ground, but stops just in time to turn back and check on her. She is looking at the ground, staring hard at something that gained her attention right in the middle of the race. He follows her gaze and finds footprints on the ground. But there are just too many footprints that it is hardly something to be so concern about.

Then he finally sees the outline of no natural beings, but a pair of shoes'. He knows by now that they do not walk through the forest to get to Hogwarts. So why would somebody be wondering around in there, except for those immortal beings?


	10. The Pure Immortality

**Pure Immortality**

_Let The Magic Begin._

**Chapter Ten:**

**The Pure Immortality**

"Hello, Tom. It has been a while. I would say nice to see you again, but that will be rather rude, considering the situation and your current condition," Amethyst titles her head to her right, "Look what you have done to yourself. Such a waste," she almost pulls her hand out to reach one side of his cheek, which is now has turned cold and very pale that it gives off a sickly impression. "You used to have your mother's blood. But now you have changed yourself so much that I can barely smell hers on yours." The sympathetic almost-sadden smile on her makes it looks like as if she really cares, but Tom ─ now Voldemort ─ would rather believe that she is laughing at him in the inside, causing him to feel furious.

He had just having a meeting with his Death Eaters, torturing and killing yet another mudblood in a darken room. Then, after he has dismissed all of them to do the duties he has assigned to them, he could feel a sudden presence that his magic just could not reach through the whole room. There was a corner, and that corner was not empty. Because if it were, then his magic would have reached the space at there as well. Instead of feeling his dark powers exploding and filling the room wholly, he sensed the dead.

Once known that she has been discovered, she steps out of the shadows and reveals her true self under the dim light that was left in there, which was not much. She was wearing a white gown, he noticed. The color suited her so well with her skin, just like how his robe suited the color of his soul. Time had passed for him, but it certainly still remained stopped for her. She looked as breath-taking as he first laid his eyes upon her, not even a day older.

This was the react reason why he wanted her to turn him into one of her own kind. He wanted the power to be invincible. But it came with a prize that he surely had a great time to tolerate. When he finally decided to give up the only thing that made him who he was, she left him. That was why he hated her then.

That is why he still despises her now.

And right now, he is fighting the urge to just point his wand at her and struck her with a deathly spell he knows so well.

He knows that she will not die just by the spell. She will not even be affected by it. Still, it is almost impossible to give in into the urge when she just came here, causing a nostalgic undenialable sensation in him.

Amethyst has been there when he thought that he almost could not survive in the orphanage when he was ten. She brought him away of those muggles and provided him with a better deserving life. When he got his acceptance letter from Hogwarts, she had helped him get his things with a friend of hers. To his surprise, she even changed into her younger self and attended the school along with him. She has taught him things he could not simply learned from Hogwarts, especially how to waltz through the dance floor ever so gracefully.

He must admitted, he enjoyed his life back then. Things could not get any better. That was, until she told him that she was a vampire. It was unexpectedly. He thought she was something like him ─ a wizard. No, he had been wrong.

Though it did explain some of the things that have been happening. As far as he concerned, there was no such thing as a youth spell or potion. There was no way Amethyst could just transform into her younger self just like that.

What disappointed young Tom Riddle the most was when she rejected and abounded him, leaving without a single word and take away the life he used to have along with her, when he asked her to give a small piece the immortality she was gifted with to him.

Alone.

And that was when Tom Riddle had to build everything from scratch again. Picking up the pieces and recollecting everything.

That was when he has learned to hate. What was the point of valuing someone, when they will all eventually leave him? Like his dearest mother, who died after giving birth to him and simply just handed him away. Like his disgusting muggle father, who just threw him into the orphanage when he was just a baby. Like Amethyst, who introduced herself as an acquaintance of his mother, who left him just like that without turning back after being with him so as long as he could remember.

There was nothing more he could leave at the time. All he was filled with was rage. Endless sea of burning anger, with depth of undefined abyss and darkness of the blackest heart.

There was no use of feelings; love and kindness. There was no need of remorse, because there was thing left to feel guilty upon. They did not feel when they abounded him. So would the others who had come across his life.

Feelings were worthless.

Feelings were dead.

Power was everything.

Killing was essential in order to get what he wanted. That much he had learned from his mentor.

**∞°•₰Ω₰•°∞**

Tom got the wrong idea of immortality, which was why Amethyst could not help him when he asked her to turn him into a vampire. Immortality is not a chance of evil, but a pure opportunity to do good in existence. Amethyst understands the power and responsibility she has ever since she has a consciousness inside her mother's embryo. Something as strong as this is not suitable for the weak-hearted. They have to be prepared of what will be lying on their future if a vampire wants to turn a human. The transformation will change them into something they never were. Most lose their minds after the change, giving the authority no second last resort but to put them down.

Amethyst could not take that chance on Tom. He might act so strong, but in the inside he was just another fragile soul. He still is, even after fifty years. The temptation of immortality is just too strong. There is nothing a mortal can do when its dangerous waves are dancing around every breathe they take. She wanted to clear his life from the danger he will bring to himself and condoned him from this merciless choice he wanted to take. That was why she left him. But if she had known that this would happen instead, she would have just stayed. That was the least she could do to Merope's son.

Everything is too late now. His fate has been sealed, and so has those who are involved in this. There was nothing she could do in this anymore, except to just watch and let Death has their souls in his hand.

If only she had stayed, she could watch as Riddle grown up and had a peaceful life he could have had. If only she cared enough to swim across dimensions just to make sure things gone right, Riddle would not have become this monster everyone that known him feared. He is now the definition of evil, and no salvation can touch his darkness at this point.

**SPECIAL THANKS to kim13796 who for the very first time of ten chapters reviewed this fan fiction!**


	11. The Missing Link

**Pure Immortality**

_Let The Magic Begin._

**Chapter Eleven:**

**The Missing Link**

Somewhere, the clock is ticking... She watches them in the shadows; mortals moving around the dark room. The tension is definitely not missing its pace in there, though she finds a rather unexpected reaction from Draco Malfoy.

"Y-you're still alive?" he shudders as his skin goes pale, as if seeing ghost, which in this case is not possible for Amethyst since for one to become a ghost, one has to possess a soul ─ which is something that she does not have.

"Well, I can not say that I am _alive_, since I was never _alive_ in the first place. But I am, netherless, still _exist_, if you want to learn the right word. It has been a while, Draco. You as well, Lucius. You don't have that much wrinkles since the last time we met," I offer them a small civil smile, which causes them to be taken back a little. Is it just too much to handle to know that I am still _around_, or is it because they are still not used to my immortal beauty?

Then a woman in black curly, rather unruly hair steps ahead. "Is that girl a friend of yours, Draco? That's strange. I'm pretty sure I killed her before." She does not sound surprise at all. Only slightly confused.

"Well, if you want to kill someone, you have to make sure that that someone is actually living to be able to take their soul. Otherwise, you can not kill someone who is already dead," I explain.

"That makes sense, then," Bellatrix mutters.

But then the crowd starts to grow out of control.

"Mi' Lord, what's going on? Who is this girl? And why is she standing by your side?" one of Tom's minions, who are known to be Death Eaters, asks.

"This, Dolohov, is an old friend of mine," Tom introduces me to them. Well, I am certainly _not_ young. "She will be around for a while."

"Is she going to join us in the war? Is she a pureblood?" another asks.

"No, she is neutral. Pureblood, she is indeed. Witch, not so much."

They look confused by Tom's answer, but I step in.

"I am a vampire, you see. A pure blooded one. And trust me when I say this: Nobody knows immortality more than I do."

And so, the events continue just as they were support to be. Harry Potter and his two friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, manage to gather all of the Hocruxes that Tom had made to prevent his death to come closer than it was suppose to. It is an outlaw against nature, after all. Thus even he can not predict that death is still coming for him. And in the end─

"─they all live happily ever after, the kids having children of their own, they enroll at here in Hogwarts, and the war ended. Truly, it is a very happy ending indeed. But you know what is missing? You, Dumbledore. You would be very much dead by then. But of course, you will still never want me to prevent that. So don't worry. I will never interfere, even when death is about at your doorstep. You have nothing to fear. Nothing at all. Not even the slightest. Because the war will be stopped in the end and everything will fall into places. Right, Dumbledore?" I ask, a smile offered on my lips as I take a sip of my cup.

He lurks his eyes around his office a little bit, before finally settling his eyes back on me.

"If you put it like that, well, not even the noblest man can resist your help now, will he?"

My smile spreads wider. "No, of course not."

"So what do you have in mind, Your Majesty?"

"A very brilliant idea that even you can not refuse," I reply. "I would like to invite your students to my royal military academy, if you please," I say, putting down my cup to its small plate.


	12. The Space Master

**Pure Immortality**

_Let The Magic Begin._

**Chapter Twelve:**

**The Space Master  
**

"-live goes on as how fate would like to draw it, which by the way, will not include you in that part. So Albus, do you think you still do not want me to give you a hand? Not at all? Even to prolong the upcoming process?" Amethyst asks him, sitting across from him as the vampire sips her warm cup slowly and taste the liquid content, her legs bended gracefully under her blooming gown.

"Well, if that is how you are going to put the future, then I suppose," Dumbledore says thoughtfully, "you can give us a hand for a little bit."

A satisfied smile spreads across her bloody red lips beautifully as excitement sparks in the same shade of eyes. Amethyst puts her cup down to the small table that is standing between them before retrieving to her previous graceful sit position, both of her palms resting on her hips this time.

"Not so much though. Just a little," he adds with a hand gesture.

"Of course. And I happen to have a great news for you. I believe that you already heard of the school that I have of my own."

"Yes, an owl sent a letter from a friend for me to know. It is a school of military, if I am not wrong?"

"Military and so much more. We teach everything there is to know to be a soldier, to be involved in a war in anyway possible. And speaking of war, your students will have to face one on their own in their early age not so long later."

Dumbledore lies back to the sit, the wrinkles on his face wrinkles even more that they already do when he looks calculating. "Are you by any chance implying anything, Your Majesty?"

"You know that I do," she says suggestively. "And this preposition is a very good opportunity for them to learn."

"Not every student in Hogwarts can keep up with the studies at your school, Your Majesty."

"I know. That is why I am only going to hand pick a view that I think are qualified for this chance."

An arrangement is made after that subject has been brought up. They continue the conversation until midnight, when it is at the point when everything has been set for the following morning's routine. After they part their ways so that Dumbledore can rest his mortal shell, Amethyst makes a turn in the corridors to the outside of the walls, making contact with the strong weather. She places the bottom of her heels on the castle's outline and follows the trail until she meets the terracotta roof.

Standing on the top of the highest tower, Amethyst still checks her surrounding to make sure that nobody sees her, before pressing a small button on her bracelet and looking up.

Everything is still unmoved, except for the lousy wind and the plants below that covers the ground at open air, until suddenly a blast of light appears. It glows brightly at the center of the conductive of the center fastigium. Then the light spreads and expands into a ring. From the blind spot, something begins to crawl out.

At first it is just a small fracture, until it moves out enough to be recognized as a finger. More fingers follow its movement, holding out up to it becomes a palm. Then a chest covered blazer slides out, ensues by legs and another arm. A shoulder makes an appearance, leading to a slim neckline and a round face.

Threads of white cover the crown of his head. His eyes are still unknown until the boy looks up at Amethyst.

His eyes are a burning shade of gore. The irises are so dark they are even darker than black. When he blinks ─ not because he _needs_ to, but because he _desires_ to ─ those thick pale lashes frame his vision. A small devious smile starts to curve and plays on his pink lips once he meets her sight.

"Elric, talk about timing," Amethyst smiles back at her youngest brother, though hers is not as erratic as his.

"What can I say? It is not like there is anything that can stop me from seeing my dearest oldest sister," he says with a hint of elfishness, folding his arms around his back to leave off an impression of an innocent child instead. "So, where to?"

"Back and then ford again. Do you think you can do it before sunrise?" Amethyst asks.

Winking at her, he replies, "You know I can," and sweeps his arm around her waist to pull her in into the ring of light along.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Special dedication this time specially for ****_Forbidden Moons _****for reviewing almost the whole story so far!**


End file.
